Wireless hand-held communication devices, typically referred to as mobility devices, are gaining popularity as the capabilities of such portable devices continues to increase. Modern mobility devices provide computing power that was formerly available only on a stationary desktop unit. These mobility devices, in addition to cellular phone and browser capability, allow execution of an increasing assortment of applications, or “apps,” for performing various business, organizational and entertainment tasks. These apps include both vendor supplied and third-party apps developed from a variety of sources. Many users employ and launch a variety of such apps, and additional apps become available as various commercial entities distribute apps to complement their main line business.